


Touch Up

by Ursa_Tattoo



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Atonement - Freeform, Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Rex Dangervest's Brilliant Art Skills, Rex doesn't fade away because I control the canon, he's totally redeemed guys, or at least he's trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ursa_Tattoo/pseuds/Ursa_Tattoo
Summary: Good Cop's been asked to come to the Rexcelsior. He doesn't know why, but maybe it's for good reason?





	Touch Up

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I don't call him Good Cop in this, because I HC that Business does that to dehumanize the boys. GC is Danny, BC is Dane.

The remains of Rex Dangervest's ship, once it went down in the space battle, were mostly recoverable. Rex himself, once cleared as being 'totally not cool with basically-almost-genocide anymore', was allowed to rebuild what got destroyed, restoring the fist-shaped spaceship to its former glory.

The sight doesn't exactly _intimidate_ Danny "Scribble" Angels, but it's certainly not a comfort by any stretch of the imagination.

The hatch to the Rexcelsior opens before he even has a chance to say anything, and he boards silently. He hasn't had much contact with 'Rex Dangervest' before now, so he isn't quite sure what to expect.

All he really knows is what Emmet told him: it's a future version of Emmet who's trying to redeem himself, and that he wanted to see Danny for some reason.

A large raptor draws near, leading Danny deeper into the ship, all the way to the room where the ship's commander is working out, doing bicep curls with a handheld dumbbell. He scans over Danny with a quick sort of inspection, dropping the dumbbell without a care.

"Hey there. Em gave you my message, huh?" Danny can't help but focus on all of the differences from the Emmet he knows, but he nods.

"Hey, buddy! Mind telling me why you called me here? No rush, of course, I'm just wondering is all."

Rex nods. "Of course, of course. Follow me."

Danny follows dutifully, inspecting the ship as he does so. It's an impressive specimen, to be sure.

The room Rex guides him into is pretty small, armed only with alcohol swabs, markers, and a single mirror. Danny sees the swabs and stumbles backwards.

"Wh-what are you--" Rex waves his hands in the air, cutting him off.

"I know how this looks, but I've got a reason, okay? I know you've got trouble seeing and talking and stuff, so I thought I'd help fix you up and stuff. If you'll let me."

"...What?"

Rex points to the picture perfect stubble and cheekbones on his face. "I did this myself, so I figured I could give you your old face back. You know, part of my atonement and all. You don't have to say yes, but--" His words are cut off and he makes a soft 'oof' noise as Danny wraps him in a hug.

"Thank you, thank you so much--" He tears up at the idea of having his old face back.

"Don't thank me just yet, c'mon." He holds out his hand to bring Danny into the room, and Danny takes it.

The actual process itself? Should be quick, but Rex moves with uncharacteristic caution. He knows how Danny feels about all of this, so he does it with a practiced care, holding his hand to steady him. Dane, in the back of his mind, isn’t quite so trusting, but Danny’s excited enough that he’s not willing to ruin this.

Once it’s over, it takes a lot of effort not to switch around to Dane, but Rex gives Danny’s hand a squeeze and does his work fast, and soon, Danny can see again. No static, no interference. Real vision, and he looks in the mirror to see himself again.

“It might not be _totally_ right, since I only ever saw you like that once, but Emmet got me some old pictures to look at, and--” Rex is cut off once again by a teary embrace.

When Danny looks up at Rex, it’s the first real smile he’s given in years. “I can never thank you enough.” His voice is steady again, albeit wavering with emotion.

“Don’t worry about that.” Rex resigns himself to being held, but through his restored glasses and newly clear vision, Danny catches a hint of a smile.


End file.
